


My hope is in her ......

by Sterek_09



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abused Stiles, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Jock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mates, Multi, Nice Jackson, Pregnancy, Rape, Trans Stiles, Unplanned Pregnancy, mtf, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's down on her luck with an abusive mother and too many secrets , will she find hope in this loveable jock with an Icy exterior</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5 years ago ...  
'' mummy , why can't I be a pretty girl like Lola ? '' asked the 10 year old Steve as he looked up at his mother with his whisky coloured eyes much similar to her own . Claudia takes a deep breath '' you see Steve boys like you were made by God to test other little boys to see if they will sin .'' Steve bows his head in shame of course he was bad that's what his mummy always told him when he asked questions like this . He was a sin . A test . '' for fuck sake Dee you can't say shit like that , he's fine the way he is if he wants to be a girl then we should support him '' said the sheriff , he's getting sick of his wife shit . The sheriff turns to Steve '' Steve baby your beautiful the way you are , your mother sometimes doesn't understand people like you are magic . Your special '' Claudia death glares John as he tells there son that , she full well knows Steve is special he was designed by God to be a no god whore like the rest of the omegas . Filthy little creatures designed to tempt all the fit healthy alphas to breed them . Of course Claudia never told John she thought this id their son , he would leave with the whore and all the money .


	2. Chapter 2

'' That's it Claudia that's the last time you hurt her ." John was fuming he come home from work to find Claudia sitting there as some dirty bag business man was hurting their baby . She sat there watching TV and laughing as their sweet beautiful baby was crying as he beat her . The sheriff saw red he grabs the scumbag by the neck letting his claws sink deep into the flesh , even if John is beta he can still fight like an alpha '' you ever touch her again and I will ripe you limb for limb you got me." he growls and flashed his eyes for effect . The guy pisses him self '' yes sir I promise I won't touch her again .'' John drops him and growls so loud the windows shake , the guy runs like he's never run before it would almost be humours if you saw it under difference circumstances. 

Claudia just sits there with an amused look on her face as if she done nothing wrong . '' get out Claudia , leave and don't look back don't try and contact us . You won't like the out come if you do , if you even come near her again you will go to jail and I mean it '' she just laughs in his face as if she's just watched an episode of psych .'' Her is that what the parenthetic thing had convicted you it is , did it get down its knees until you was calling her good girl ?? '' she with an evil smirk on her face . '' don't forget Johnny before you was the beloved sheriff , you was a part of something and if say FBI found out your whole life would be ruined ." Now it's johns turn to laugh , he shakes his head '' Dee don't be so naive that's how I got my job . If you want to say something go ahead be my guest '' 

'' fuck , fine you can have the little whore see if I care .'' With that she was gone .


	3. Chapter 3

Present day

I hate moving so much, dad says this is going to be the last time and I acutally believe him this time . When he was offered the job , he said yes as soon as the words left their mouths . This is our fresh start , we get to be who want to be they don't know who or what we use to be . I get to be the real me .

Not Steve but stiles . I can be a girl . I can be a girl with out getting called " freak boy " by the jocks or the drama students doing impressions of pinocio and saying I'm a real girl .. Wow how original . did they think of that them self or did there mums do it for them . I already hold a secret so big that if anyone found out and that information got into the wrong hands me and my dad would be as good as dead . 

'' stiles . STILES. '' my dad yells at me breaking my train of thought. '' I can hear the wheels turning in your head , stop over thinking things . This is our fresh start , we can both be happy here . You can finale be the beautiful young women I knew you are with out the judging and I get to be the luckiest sheriff in the world because I have you my daughter by My Side. '' I feel the tears roll down my checks I lung into his arms . '' thank you dad , I love you so much .'' I know he missed mum I can see it in his eyes but she was like poison killing from the inside out , killing us slowly as she laughed at our pain . 

................. Next morning .....................

BEEP BEEP Is the sound I hear as I wake up I turn to look at my clock '' shit !shit I'm going to be late '' I through on my cute skinny black jeans with a white vest top with a black bandu under and my gold plated wedgies high tops and put my leather jacket on . I grab my phone to check the time I have a good 15 minutes before im really late but it's still another time to curl my hair and put on my favorite pink lipsticks . I sit and look in the mirror and admire the way my face is softly curved and my features are soft and not sharp . My dad allowed me to start Hormone replacement therapy a year after Claudia left . I hear my phone fall of my dresser . I pick it up and check the time shit I'm late . 

I run down stairs where I am greeted by the sight on my dad drinking black coffee in his best dad mug ;I got him for his birthday 3 years ago and he's reading the news paper the front cover is a story about animal attacks . '' Morning daddy , hope you have a good day at work .'' I kiss him on the top of the head as I walk past , to make my self a travel mug of coffee with milk and sugar . He puts the paper down and smiles at me . '' you look beautiful today hunni , have a good first day . remember your beautiful and anyone that tells you different is stupid and doesn't deserve your attention .'' I smile at him . '' bye daddy '' I give him a small wave as I leave . 

my jeep arrived last night as we finished unpacking it's a present from mamoush ( grandma ) God do I love that women . I get in my sky blue jeep and turn on my mix tape that my cousins Mel and Morgan made me . I crack the volume up high and set out to find beacon high . When I arrive at the gates , I'm singing along to girls by the 1975 and drumming my fingers on the stirring wheel in random Rhythms that don't match with the beat of the song , I manage to find the perfect parking space next to a porsche damn people around here have got money . I get of my beloved jeep and look up at my future here it goes .


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson PoV  
The first day back and I'm already bored shitless after spending that holiday watching notebook . Since me and Lydia broke up she's been became my second best friend in world , Danny's my first best friend since pre school he made Billy eat the sand after he broke my sand castle he's been my best and closes friend since then and I can tell him and thing and he can tell me anything . I was the first person he told when he came out as gay , I gave him a hug and asked if he wanted watch the goonies he smiled and like that he wasn't scared to lose me because he knew no matter how mean I was , I still have a heart . 

Anyway as I was saying I'm bored shitless when the most beautiful creature I have ever seen she had long soft brown curls that cascade down her shoulders and back . She has a cute up turned nose , and eyes that can only be described as bambi eyes that's are a mixture of whiskey and dark chocolate and honey . She's the most beautiful creature , so looks so soft and pretty wait a second did I just say soft and pretty I need snap out of it I'm a Whittemore for gods sake Whittemore don't pine we have people pining after us . '' we have a new student with us today class her name is stiles Stilinski she transferred here from London England , I'm sure you will make her feel very welcome .'' Harris says as he eyes her up I let out and almost animalistic growl Lydia thoughts paper at me and mouths stop . I snort thinking of one my favorite films Lydia would make a perfect Claire . Focus Jackson this is not the time to be making film reference when this angelic creature is being eyed like prey by the predator . Stiles smiles sweetly at him like he's given her candy and it makes you sick you want to ripe him to piece for even saying her name , you've heard what he's done and said to other girls it surprise you he's even still got a job . '' you can take the seat next to Whittemore , I'm sorry there no other places .'' Harris says with a smirk . Stiles turns after a few minutes and smiles at you and says '' I'm sorry but do you have a pen , I've left mine at home .'' You don't even have to think about it you hand you own right over even though you don't have another one because the smile she gives you is like a gift from heaven it makes you hart skip a beat . 

 

Stiles PoV  
Wow I've been here five minutes and I've already be eyed up by the school creepy teacher that still has his job and nobody knows why . Then I hear this growl and I turn just slightly and I see where it's coming from , it's coming from the hottest guy I have ever seen you know that guy in the move that's the hot Friend that's to wild to be tamed but had a soft hart . That guy that's not real , out the corner of my eye I see a strawberry blond lob paper at him and mouth stop and I can't help myself I have to smile because it all reminds me of the set up of that 80's film I made my cousin watch over and over again because I thought Brian had character and John was the most badass guy ever plus this girl is a dead ringer for Claire . 

 

'' you can take the seat next to Whittemore , I'm sorry there's no other places .'' Focus stiles this is seriously not the time to be making references when a creepy teacher is eyeing up like your prey and he's the predictor of only he knew that he Could easily be the prey to you an innocent teenage girl . Anyway moving away from that topic I walk to my seat and rummage though my bag but I realise I've left my pencil case at home shit shit I could always ask the fittie right next to you deep breath . I turn to him and try and be as gelignite as I can '' I'm sorry do you have a pen , I've left mine at home ? '' he hands it was over straight away . Wow he's has the the bluest eyes I have ever seen I could get lost in them . I turn before he thinks I'm a total creep that can't help her self when she see and attractive guy . By the end of the lesson you feel more at ease '' miss stilinski , could you stay behinds for a minute please .'' It's a question but he makes it sound more like a fact so I know to stay and not piss him off . '' you fit in very well here I hope you like it . I can't wait to see more off you .no pun intended '' he laughs it's the most horrible sound I have ever hear , he gives me a little wave and I leave without a word . The strawberry blond is waiting for me outside the class room shit is the hot guy her boyfriend , shit . She looks me up and down and says '' your my new bestfriend I'm Lydia ''


	5. Chapter 5

After Lydia's ambush , I hadn't been alone all day witch was a strange for me so when I got home , i was so exhausted . I change in to my Star Wars boxers and my faded batman top and fall on to my bed .

Dream world ......

The house is dark and All I can feel is blood running down the back of my thighs '' mummy please help , he's hurting me .....please make it stop .'' I cried I can hear her laughing and then I feel a hand on my cheek, I look up I have tears running down my face on to the cold hard floor she smiling softly at me its kind but it's anything but cruel '' shut up little baby slut , this is what you was made for . Enjoy it or not I don't really care he's paying top money for a bit of your sweet omega ass . '' she says in the voice she only uses when she wants money from daddy . She walks back to the sofa and starts watching the TV again , that's when I smell it. It smells like burning pork; the smell fills my nose that's when I feel the pain as he's burning my legs I try and crawl away . I can hear him chuckle darkly behind me '' you can't get away that easily '' it's feels like hours . Days . When the pain finally stops all because your mother says '' okay times up buddy my husbands going to be home soon and he's not going to be happy . Sorry . '' the guy gets up but not before kissing me on the cheek and saying '' can't wait to see you again sweetheart .'' It makes me want to be be sick .

"It's okay baby he's gone now , let's get you washed up before daddy gets home .'' She's like this every time afterwards I know it's wrong but it's nice to have her back , to be treated how she use to treat me before I presented as an omega before she let these horrible dirty men touch me . I nob my head and glance up at her she had that warm Loving smile on her face as she lifts me up of the cold hard floor and carries me In to the bathroom . Claudia runs the bath when it's done she picks me up and puts me in the waters boiling hot and I try to cringe away but she has a firm grip and manages to pushes me down then she's pushing my head under and I can't breath I try to call for help .......

Enter real world .....

I wake up in a cold sweat with my dad rocking me and whispering in my temples that I'm safe and he's never going to let me get hurt again . We both break down crying , I still have nightmares but he's always here to protect me we fall asleep after awhile .

..................................next Morning ..............  
I wake up to the smell of bacon and fresh coffee , I get up and through on my avengers crop top and my acid wash high waist jeans and my wonder women converse I got for my birthday last year and put my hair in a messy bun . "morning hunni , you know you don't have to go today . I can ring them and say your ill .'' He says softly ,I give him a knowing smile he does this every time I have a nightmare I know he feels bad that he didn't lmao snag she was doing and I tell him that everything after he's here now and looking after me and that's all that matters . '' trying to get me into trouble already daddy ? What would your living citizens thing ?" I ask him teasingly .

'' I just want you to feel safe here , I want you to have the future you were supposed to have . The life .... the family . '' he looks at me sadly so I give him a reassuring hug '' I'm going to be alright dad , I have friends here and there also a boy .'' I say with a blush spreading across my cheeks he chuckled knowingly . '' ah I see . Ah let me guess hale ? McCall ? Whittemore ? Lahey ? Greenberg ? '' I look at startled '' dad how do you almost all of the members of my classes last name ?''  
'' really stiles ? I'm the sheriff I have to knew stuff like this plus what kind of lads your speaking to .'' I roll my eyes of course he knows everything his phone goes off '' sorry kid I've got to go into work .'' He give me a Kiss on the head and leaves .


	6. Chapter 6

4 years ago ....  
Today's the day after everything that happened with Claudia . I'm going to tell my dad .   
I just want him to accept me , sometimes when I think about telling him I get scared he will think ....IM disgusting like Claudia did and let the bad men hurt me again . I take a deep breath and make my way downstairs '' daddy we need talk ! '' he turns and looks at me and he can tell it's about something serious , he turns off the episode of suits . '' what is Steve ? Everything okay with Dr.phillips ? We can change if you want ? ."   
Dr. Philips is my therapist helping me on the road to recovery from all the mental and psychical harm Claudia caused me . '' dad you've knew for a long time that I thought of my self as a female but I want to start hormone replacement therapy , Steve is apart of me but he's only a very small part . He's the like cover of the book and I'm the context , I'm really wants on the inside and he's just a cover . I want to start making the change to be the person I was supposed to be .'' My dad has tears in his eyes and pulls me in for hug .'' Okay baby if that's what you want then we can do that . I don't want you to feel trapped or wrong in who you are . I'm glad you finally came to me , it means a lot that you can trust me with this after everything that has happened over the past few years .''

....................,present day ...................  
'' stiles , hurry up or I'm coming in and helping .'' Lydia said with annoyance . Lydia decided to have a party this weekend her mum said that fine because wanted to go visit her sister that same weekend . So Lydia and Allison have been dragging stiles around all after noon trying to find her something to wear , she doesn't understand why . it's not like she doesn't have cloths already plus it's hard to fine cloths that will cover up the fact she's still not had her gender reassignment surgery due to her being underage , the hormone replacement therapy had taken really well because she's an omega her breast grow to a c cup and her hips grow wider and her body grow as if she was born female but she still has her penis . '' lyds I don't think I can wear this .'' I hear her huff then I hear her say something to ally I didn't quite hear what's being said then '' here try this .'' She hands me a red play suit with a love heart cut top and shorts as the bottom . I walk out into the changing rooms '' wow stiles you look beautiful .'' Ally says with sense of awe In her voice I grin at her '' damn I look hot '' we all laugh . " come on ! time to get you some shoes .'' And here we go again .

3 hours later ........

'' stiles you home ?'' The sheriff calls as he starts getting ready to head out to work . '' yeah dad just getting ready to go Lydia's .'' I call from my room . "come down so I can see you then .'' I make my way down stairs , '' hunni you look beautiful .'' I'm wearing the red playsuit with my hear in ringlets and black heels . '' right remember don't drink to much .I am the sheriff after all .'' He said smiling I roll my eyes '' yeah yeah I know old man get to work .'' He laughs and shakes his head . 

Lydia's house .  
I've been here 5 minute and I've already been hit on 10 times Everytime tho the guys get death glares by the hot guy from Harris class and they suddenly come up with and excuse to leave well shit . 

Jacksons pov  
The only reason I'm even bothering going to Lydia's is because she promised me stiles is going to be there ; I put on my best cloths for partying and tell my parents I'm heading out . Ever since I got adopted by my dad Peter when I was 5 it was just the two of us then a year after he met Chris , he already had a daughter but his wife had left . They got married Last summer but they have been in love for years they really are the best parents you could ask for I know they not my real parents but sometimes when I'm out with just one them people always say how much I look like them and it's nice but sad .  
Anyway I arrived at Lydia's 15 minutes ago an stiles arrived 5 minutes ago an already she's been hit on by 10 different guy , they really think they can have what's mine ? after I glare the last guy away I make my way over to her .'' So are you going to ask me if I want a drink or are you just going to glare at all the guys that come near me tonight ? '' she ask with out even turning around God I hate it when people do that ; my dads do it all the time . '' yeah I mean hmmm , would you like drink or get hit on my all these dweebs ? '' she laughs and it's a noise I want hear over and over and over again . '' sure ,get me a coke .'' Of course she's not drinking . I shake my head I come back and she's talking to Greenberg the fucking creep after what he tried to do to ally last summer im really pissed . '' Greenberg first you try shit with my sister and now your trying shit with stiles, did you really not learn you lesson . Don't touch what doesn't belong to you . got it ? .'' He nobs head a leaves with out another word . '' you know I can handle my self I've had why creepier guys try and touch me and some have .'' She says with such anger and hate I want to hurt anyone that dare lay a hand on her .

After while of dancing i end up leading her into one of Lydia's guest rooms once inside the room , I push her up against the door and start kissing her . she wraps her legs around me and pulls me closer she starts grabbing at my top and it's all getting really hot and heavy when I feel something and at first I think I'm imaging it but when I go to touch her crotch I feel it . Stiles has a dick . I freak out and leave her there once out side . I make my way home by foot , I feel like a dick I just left her there .....fuck she's never going to forgive me . Once I'm home I have tears rolling down my face '' dad '' '' daddy , you home '' I hear foot steps come down the hall way my dad ( Peter ) is in his pjs and is wearing reading glass when he sees me his eyes narrow ''who was it ? What did they do ? Do me and your father need to speak to somebody's parents '' he says , I shake my head '' dad I made a mistake and I don't think I'm going to be able to fix it .''


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Lydia's party after Jackson left me in Lydia's guest room . ally found me crying , she went and found Lydia . Lydia kicked everyone out and we watched films all night until we fell a sleep . The next morning Lydia told me about her tainted relationship Jackson and how they better off as friends and ally told me how Jackson is closed off ;she would know because she's his sister they are hours apart . Anyway it's been a week and Everytime I see him laughing or smiling I feel like he's talking about me , God I'm parodied .  
I hear someone cough behind me "stiles , can we talk please ?"  
He looks nervous , and I think sure what's the worse he could say ."stay away from me fag "I've heard that before, sometime people's are twats . I let out a deep breath .  
'' sure '' he smiles and it makes my heart do this funny thing I can't quite discribed . '' cool ... I mean yeah sure met me in the parking lot after school .'' then he leaves . after that during the classes we have together , he keeps staring at me and when we make eye contact he blushes and turns away and he looks so cute no bad stiles he's going to reject you later .Its the end of the day I've put it off long enough I've waited as long as I can , when I leave there's not students cars in the parking lot expect mine and Jackson . He's sitting on the hood of his car and God does he look hot .

'' you wanted to talk '' I say as I make my way down the stairs , his smiles brightens . '' get in , I want to take you somewhere .'' I Nod dumb found , I let him lead me in to his car , the car ride is quite and tense . When the car stops we're near the woods next to this giant Manor house .'' Is it okay for us to be here '' he laughs and shakes his head '' it's my aunties house , they won't mind .'' I just Nod , damn the whitemors are rich . He leads me though the woods to a clearing , he turns to me '' this is where my dad told the love of his life he loved them , this is where fate would have them take different paths . This where they we're reunited . Here it all started here.'' I star at him why is he sharing this with me if he's just going to reject me then he takes a deep breath . "I'm sorry I left you at Lydia's party it was wrong and I'm sorry .'' Now I know this is where he tells me he just wants to be friends . '' so what you want me to forgive you and go back to pining after you then what happened ? I can't believe you ! The Nervous ! What you are homophobic ? Transphobic Tell me .'' He looks so upset '' is that what you think about me ? That I'm some homophobic pig ? I'm selfish ? I got adopted when I was 5 by my dad Peter a year later he reunited with the love his life Chris a man , they got married last summer . They have been the best parents I could ask for and I love Them more than anything they gave me a life , family and a sister anything I have every asked for . My dad was the one that told me to bring you here to explain why I ran out but you if you really think I'm that bad then leave please .'' He's crying now and I feel so bad I do the only thing I could do and hug him . '' I'm sorry Jackson , I've had a lot of hurt in my life and lot of pain and rejection . I just don't want to get hurt again , when you get hurt by someone you care about it hurts so much more .'' I whisper in his ear . 

We end up laying in the clearing with out legs and hand entangled not saying anything as we watch the sun set and the stars come out . Then in the distance I hear a twing break '' jacks , Jackson Someone's coming '' he looks up at me then he sits up then someone comes into the clearing . '' you two ready yet , your auntie says dinners almost done , I take it things went well Jackson .'' He blushes '' yeah dad everything's okay .'' The older man just smirks and nod. Once he's left we start getting our things I text my dad telling I'm having dinner at Jacksons family's house and he tells me that's okay .'' So that's was you dad , he looks a lot like you .'' He smiles at that '' yeah I look like both my dads it funny really .'' When we get to the door a women with long dark brown hair and brown eyes opens the door and I get the strong smell of ''alpha ''


	8. Chapter 8

16 years abit ago ...........  
'' FUCK'' John says as he threw the table at the wall and it shattered . '' fuck fuck fuck and fuck I hate her and now I can never leave her because she pregnant , we had sex one fucking time .'' His alpha just sighed '' I know you never wanted this John and you are in love with that girl but Claudia is pretty girl and will look after you and now there's a child in the way it will make it easier for you love her even if your wolf doesn't .'' He said in a official voice like he isn't just sentencing John to a life of sadness .'' You will love this child I know you John plus you know I want grandchildren . This pregnancy just finalise the treatie and makes it stronger .'' John looks more angry than ever .  
'' what so I'm just supposed to leave my mate because you singed a treatie before I was even born and now I have to spend the rest of my life with a women I hate more than anything .'' His eyes are glowing and his clawers extended . '' now now John you know the treatie saves This pack it gives you peace , the alphas firsts born and there first born . I know what it's like to loose your mate John even if yours isn't dead your still losing her which is sad yes I would love my son to be happy , but with this child you will begin to see the joy of things without your mate . Claudia is a nice girl John I'm not saying it's going to be easy but you need claim down .'' The alphas eyes turn red John whimpers and bares his neck .

'' I don't love her dad please don't make me do this .'' John pleades with tears in his eyes , the alpha shakes his head '' sorry John you know the treatie states we can not leave the treatie unless Claudia does something so bad that you feel your safety and now your child's safety are jeopardy .Please John for the pack and your child . She could take it way and you know it .''   
John nods and leaves the alphas den so he's has to say with her god he hates her so much , after they had sex she said some horrible shit that made John want to be sick .   
He's going to have leave his beautiful perfect mate .

....................................  
'' I'm sorry but I can't see you for a while but when I can I will look for you because I love you so much , and don't want to loose you but I have to just for a little bit I promise I will find you . Love you so much .'' Johns mates crys '' I love you so much Johnny , I will wait but I can't give up my whole life just waiting for you I have to do things met people . Maybe even have kids I don't know Johnny I will never so stop loving you that's all I know .'' John leans forward and kiss his mate , that's night they make love it's slow and beautiful they both cry and kiss whisper promise of a life together . In the morning when John wakes up the beds cold and all that's left of his mate Is her smell and a note . 

 

Dear Johnny , I know if had waited for you wake up I would have never had left .i love you with my whole heart and I will wait o promise I could never give my heart to anyone else because I gave it to you and I'm never going to get it back .   
Be safe Johnny love this kid like it was both of ours . One day if where lucky we could be a family , I would love that so much .

Love your mate xx


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles PoV  
'' alpha '' alpha the strong smell of alpha fills my nose my instincts tell me to run to protect myself don't let this alpha hurt me like the others did don't let myself me degraded and hurt again . So that's what I do I run run through the forest I jump shifting through midair my wolf had a white fur coat and a orange ear .im still running running towards safety my dad my pack but my wolf is winching because we left out mate with an alpha that could hurt him because he's only human damage him far beyond fixing . I shake my head I need to fine my father before I can do anything once u reach home I howl knowing my father is home he comes running from the house in his beta shift . '' stiles baby what's wrong tell me , I need to know so I can help .Please shift back .'' Only omegas and alphas can do a full shift . I shift back it hurts more because my wolf doesn't want to feel weak in my human form '' daddy there was an alpha , and I left Jackson my mate but my instincts where telling me to run so I don't get hurt .'' I cry into my dads shoulder during mid rant he wrapped his arms around me . 'okay baby , you will show me where you saw this alpha and I will do my best to make sure your mate isn't harmed okay .'' I nod . My dad puts me in the passenger seat seeing as my jeep was still at school . We drive to the house , the lights are all on and we can hear taking and growing . My dad knocks on the door we hear the voice stop and foot steps come closer '' yes '' it's Jacksons dad he looks like he's been crying '' I'm sorry to come around so late but my daughter said there was an Alpha in the area yet when we moved here we where uniformed that there was any other wolfs in the area hunters yes banshees yes witch doctors that are vets during the day yes but wolfs no . My daughter has been attacked my multiple alphas and feels unsafe and I would like to speak to the alpha please to unsure her safety . '' damn my dad gets sassy when ranting , Jacksons dad just nods '' I know what it's like to want your children safe even if they don't understand or want it .Please come in .'' He steps a side letting us in once in side I'm over powered but the smell of sadness and guilt and hurt .'' What happened ?'' I ask curiously , '' well my dear once you left Jackson ran after you and when he saw you turn into a giant wolf he freaked out and we had to tell him things we never thought we would and when I told him something that me and Chris have been keeping from him he didn't like it .'' His voice cracked '' did you tell him about his biological parents and he didn't like what you told him .'' He nods but has a small smile on his face '' such a smart girl a perfect mate for him .'' 

Jackson PoV  
Stiles just ran after seeing my auntie I have no idea why my auntie looks hurt but I have no time to think about that I run after stiles once I court up with her she jumps through the air and I watch her body move in away I've never seen a person move before she changes it the most beautiful animal I have ever seen pure white fur like snow and she has a bright orange ear but she still has her whiskey color eyes ( he see this because she looks over her shoulder ) then she's gone . I just stand there for what seems like hours when I hear someone walking behind me then there's a hand my shoulder . '' it's time we talked Jackson .'' We head back to the house , my sister and father are both there waiting . '' talia if you don't mind I wouldn't want people listening so can we use your study .'' She shakes her head and says '' no do right a head this important .'' We all head up to my auntie study .'' Daddy I don't understand what's going on'' ally says it's her date night with Scott I don't care if she really likes him and if over the summer he got hot ( what he's allowed to check people out .) he's still a massive wanker and all because he hangs around with his cousin Derek does not make him cool . Once where inside the study we sit and our fathers look at eachother and nod then Carrie on looking at eachother I hate when they do this .'' Okay so you how me and your father met be walked into me then for about a week two weeks I teased then he found me with a guy a club and that's how it's all started well little while after that we became interment .'' '' eww dad gross you do not need to tell me and ally about you and father doing it .'' Ally's pulling a face so I think she agrees they both laugh and shake there heads '' well your fathers family are hunters a long line of hunters that hunt the super natural and you see the hales are one of the oldest family of werewolf and me and your father our star crossed lovers and I'm an omega wolf and omegas can get pregnant what ever there sex and I fell pregnant with twins but we didn't want to give you up but Gerard hated wolfs so much he would have killed you both so Chris took Alison and Jackson we had to give up but we made sure no one could adopt you when you where five someone killed Gerard and it was safe the very next morning after your father called I adopted and you and then a year later Chris came back and my wolf forgave him for leave and taking our daughter with him .'' I felt sick they had lied to me I felt like an out sided for so long when they where really my parents and I had a sister but a twin sister . I had to leave I ran .....


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson PoV  
I need to get out of there i could see the hurt look on my dads face but I just couldn't be there with them not after I found out after all these years of not thinking I was good enough and that's why my parents didn't want me I was really being raised by them . Fuck . FUCK . My dads have spent half there life's making sure me and ally where safe and protected from Gerard our own grandfather wanted us dead because my dads family are werewolfs . Wtf is my life , I found out ally's not only me real sister but my twin now I think about she does look like my auntie and cousins and I look just like our dads . They did all this knowing the hurt and pain it Could do but they still did because they loved each other , they did it for me and ally so we could have a future even if that meant not being with them because they loved us that much .  
After a few hours I decide to go back to the house I haven't forgiven them completely but I still love them they are my dads the only parents I want and could ask for . Once I get to the house I let my self in the doors always unlocked , I walk in to the living room and there she is her hairs in a messy bun now but lockes of curly hair full randomly from each side she looks beautiful she's rubbing circles on my sisters back '' stiles '' I say my voice crackes at the end of her name her head shoots straight up . '' can you take me home please ? Ally will you tell dad and father I love them .'' Ally nods stiles walks over to me and takes my hand . '' ally I love you , your my little sis after all '' I half joke with her she smiles through her tears '' I love you too idiot .'' 

Stiles PoV   
After me and my dad talk to alpha hale she ensures she wish no harm and would love for us to join her pack it's been so long since we've had a pack I know my dad really miss pack life . He turns and looks at me his eyes full with hope but also with the question of could I handle it for him I could so I nod and he smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen it's almost blinding and that he gets called to work , I go to the living room where I find ally crying and she tells me everything and then she tells me about how he ran and how she thinks he hates them . I do the only thing I could I rub circles on her back and tell her everything's going to be okay a little while later I hear '' stiles '' I turn to see Jackson standing there he looks wrecked .' can you take me home please ? Ally will you tell dad and father I love them .'' Ally nods I start walking over to him and takes his hand . '' ally I love you , your my little sis after all '' He half joke with her she smiles through her tears '' I love you too idiot .'' With that we leave the house '' where's your house ?'' I ask because I realise I have no idea where he lives he just looks at me and in that moment I knew what he meant he wants to go home with me .   
So I take him home knowing my dad wouldn't mind my mate in our den since he's my mate and now pack . '' would you like a cuppa ? Water ? '' I ask him . He looks at me '' what's a cuppa ?? '' I laugh and shake my head '' tea , do you want tea ? '' he nods . I get the pg tips out the pot and start boiling the kettle when I feel his arms wrap around my waist and him pressing soft kiss to my shoulder I turn in his arms and kiss him , he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and then he's taking me upstairs .   
We brake apart puts his forehead against mine '' where's your room ?'' He pants '' the second door to your right .'' I say then I start kissing him again , Jackson opens the door and puts me down on the bed he pulls his top over his head then mine we start kissing again , I unclip my bra and start unbuttoning his jeans he breaks away and looks me dead in the eye '' are you sure ?'' Jackson asks and I think about it am I ready ? After all this time could I be intermit with someone? I look in to his eyes and I know '' I'm sure ''


	11. Chapter 11

Once all our cloths are removed Jackson just looks at me he breaths out a soft '' your so beautiful '' after we made love for the first time he holds me close as I cry . We make love few more times until we're both to tired to even talk .   
................................................................  
When I wake up in the morning I reach out for Jackson but he's not there and his side of the bed is cold .   
..................................................................  
John PoV   
I feel so free finally after having not have a pack for 10 years I can Feel safe and I know that my daughter ; my sweet baby girl will be safe . That's when I smell it ...the smell my wolf has longed for the sweet smell of honey and lavender . My mate she's here , my wolf goes into over drive and starts taking over and I start running chasing after the sweet smell of my mate . That's when I see her , she looks just as angelic as she did the last time I saw her .


	12. Chapter 12

John has flashbacks to when he was a child . 

John age 7  
" mum , mumma . What do mates smell like ?" Young John question his mother as she tucks him into bed on a warm summers night , she lets out a soft chuckle. " Mates Jonny ? They smell like home . Like love . somethings you can never forget and something that you will always , cherish . " she says fondly as she remembers smelling johns father for the first time . " what does daddy smell like ? " Johnny ask egure to know more about mates .  
" your daddy ? He smells like apples and fresh cut grass in the summer ."she smiles at the thought of her beloved mate . 

John aged 10  
" Johnny Johnny ! Guess what " his little sister says as she runs into his room from primary school and jumps on to his be . " what Ella ? " he says as he tickles her on his bed until she almost falls off the side .  
" I mate my Mate today ! He's new and he's got pretty eyes , his names Sam . He lives with his older brother dean and his mate ." By time she finishes she's ran out of breath and is panting a little .  
John forces a fake smile and says " that's great Ella why don't you go and tell dad ? He's in his office . " Ella nods her head and runs out of johns room . That night John wouldn't sleep thinking about how the universes is being unfair and giving his 7 year old sister her mate before him . 

John aged 14 ( dreamland )  
Her soft dark brown hair falls into perfect ringlets framing her face . Her Eyelashes flutter as she smiles coyly at John . He can not quite make out her face just yet but from what he can see she's the prettiest thing in the world , her laugh sends shivers down his spine and makes him want to make her laugh at all coast . Her milky white skin makes her look so angelic and fragile , sometimes johns scared to touch her . Even though he knows this just a dream he longs for the days when he can hold her in his arms .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am letting you the readers vote for who you want to be johns mate :  
> Katherine ( the vampire diaries )   
> Izzy ( shadow hunters )   
> Comment any other characters you think he would go well with . Love you guys !


	13. Chapter 13

John age 16 ......  
" Johnny ! JOHNNY " his mum shouts from downstairs " get your butt ready for school ! Now ! " today was the first day of school after the holiday and I was not looking forward to it at all , my sister spends a lot of time at sammy's ever since she found him it hurts to know she can find her mate and I can't .  
After I finish doing my hair I am ready to go " mum !?! "  
" what's up Johnny ? " his mum says from the kitchen . " can I borrow £15 ? So I can go out with the guys after school ? " I ask as I make my way downstairs . My mum kisses me on the cheek " of course honey , have a good time at school " .

School ......  
I'm in bio when the door opens and two boy step into the class from one has black hair and the other has blonde he kinda looks like Malfoy my dick cousin who also happens to be my best friend . As they start walking toward the teacher I am hit with the smell of honey and lavender and it's the most beautiful thing I have ever smelt and that's when I see her .  
She's just as beautiful as she is my dreams even more beautiful if that's possible .  
" ok class we have three new students with us today this jace , Alec and Isabella lightwood ." Jace and Alec move to sit the spear table at the front then i realise shes going to have to sit next to me god ...I hope I don't get an awkward boner that would be so embarrassing .  
As she sits down she turns and looks me in the eyes and says " I'm izzy "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time sharing my writing I hope you guys like it , I would love all of your feed back x


End file.
